


A Walk To Remember

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [55]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley will be there to take Lily on the most important walk of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Cindy adjusted the red woolly scarf around her 4 year old daughter’s neck, the little girl looking at her with a wide happy smile and big doe eyes. The reporter chuckled and patted the girl’s head, getting a giggle and a sloppy kiss on her cheek, before standing to her full height and looking over to her lover, who was attempting to pull a woolly blue hat over Ashley’s ears. The girl was protesting vehemently; her ears were not cold and she did not want that hat on her head!

There were a few more seconds of struggling and then the 6 year old crossed her arms and looked at her kneeling mother in defiance. Lindsay scowled and stared right back with narrowed eyes and the hat clutched in her hand.

Lily giggled and poked her brunette mother’s cheek repeatedly.

Cindy saw the inspector’s facial muscles twitch as she tried to prevent a smile from breaking out and make her lose the staring contest with her eldest daughter. Ashley saw this as her opportunity and blew a raspberry, which led her little sister into bubbly laughter and caused her mother to let out a loud snort.

The reporter laughed at the scene, reaching out a hand to her lover and pulling her up from her kneeling position. “Let her be. She’s just as stubborn as you, it’s really no use.”

Ashley gave one big grin before turning from her amused mothers to clasp Lily’s hand in her own and start walking away from the restaurant they’d just had lunch at.

Lindsay was in too good of a mood to take any offense to her daughter’s ever growing attitude (she blamed Jill; everyone knew the attorney was certainly not at fault) or her lover’s dig at her stubbornness. She stuffed the woolly hat in her jacket pocket and threw an arm over the reporter’s shoulders, guiding them after their daughters. “S’not that cold anyway…” She commented with a grin. Cindy just snorted and clasped the hand dangling from her shoulders, threading their fingers together.

They walked in silence for a long while, keeping an eye on their daughters walking just a few steps ahead of them and simply enjoying the sunny, albeit cold Saturday afternoon.

When they stopped at a red light, Lindsay watched the two girls with a smile on her features. They stood side by side, Ashley dangling their clasped hands between them and making Lily giggle at her goofy antics. The inspector had noticed how the older girl had peered at the red light and had stopped well away from the curb, pulling the smaller redhead close and making sure she didn’t cross the road.

“Do you think there will ever be a time when Ash is not trying to protect Lily all the time?” Cindy questioned with an amused smile.

“You noticed, huh?” Lindsay chuckled, eyes still on the smiling girls. “It seems so inherent to her personality… Just last week, I had to pull Ash away from this boy at the park who’d all put tromped over Lily’s sand hill – she was not amused!”

The redhead laughed.

The light turned green and Ashley stuck her head past the curb to make sure the cars had stopped before pulling lightly on her sister’s hand and moving the distracted girl along; Lily was staring at a dog that had its head stuck out the back window of a car. She smiled and waved, somehow getting a happy bark in response.

******

 

“ _Mom_! Will you stop with the fussing?!” 16 year old Ashley complained, rushing out the restaurant’s door and away from her mother’s clutches. Lindsay merely raised an eyebrow and threw the dark blue scarf at her daughter’s head.

Lily giggled quietly at the arguing brunettes while slipping on her coat and stepping outside. She grinned up at her redhead mother holding out her scarf and shaking her head at her lover and daughter.

“It’s always the same thing…” Cindy muttered good-naturedly.

“I think mom does it on purpose, just to annoy Ash.” The younger girl commented, spying the smirk on her brunette mother’s lips, and then laughing when her sister blew a very rude raspberry, only to get hit in the face with the scarf again.

Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her scowling daughter and then sauntered back to the two highly amused redheads, throwing an arm over Cindy’s shoulders and giving her a kiss.

“Mom, honestly…” Lily admonished, both for the display of affection and for constantly bickering with her sister.

“What?” The inspector questioned with a wide grin.

The redhead teen shook her head and then skipped away to her still grumbling sister, jumping on her back and giggling gleefully. “Come on Ash! Carry me home!”

The older brunette teetered precariously on her feet before managing to straighten herself without dropping the girl glued to her back. “Lily, you are way too old for this.” She grumped and then smirked. “And way too heavy!”

The redhead sneered and thumped her sister on the head. “You’re a big meanie, you know that?!” She started moving her legs back to the ground, when Ashley grabbed her knees and adjusted the girl’s position on her back. The brunette grinned over her shoulder and started walking. Lily giggled and clutched her arms tighter around her sister’s shoulders.

Cindy and Lindsay had watched the proceedings with amused smiles on their faces. The inspector chuckled and pulled her lover after the two grinning teenagers. “You know, I was worried that when they got to their teenage years they’d drift apart… They have different personalities and just like it’s not cool to be seen with the parents, it shouldn’t be cool to be caught hanging out with your siblings…”

“I don’t think we have to worry about them ever growing apart. Ashley is just too protective and Lily will always think she hung the moon and the stars in the sky…” Cindy offered, shuffling closer to the taller woman as a gust of wind blew past them and threw her carefully braided hair into disarray.

They heard Lily squeal from her perch on her sister’s back as the brunette pretended to be pushed around by the strong wind, zigzagging on the sidewalk. Ashley laughed at the redhead’s panicked shrieks.

Lindsay shook her head at them.

As they continued their walk home, Cindy glanced up at her lover and continued her previous train of thought. “I have this idea in my head, that if Lily ever decides to get married she’ll ask Ashley to walk her down the aisle.”

The inspector raised an eyebrow at the somewhat random comment. “What?” She chuckled.

Her lover grinned widely. “I mean it! It’s not like there are any men around to do it, and personally, if they stay that close through the years, I have no doubt that it will happen that way. Who else will be better prepared to walk our bubbly, hyper daughter down an aisle, making sure she doesn’t get to the altar before the music’s even started or without her tripping and careening into the flower arrangements?”

Lindsay burst out into raucous laughter, Cindy joining in when she noticed their daughters’ questioning looks.

Little did the mothers know that the reporter would be more than right in her musings…


	2. Chapter 2

“Seriously, mom, I think I can straighten out my own clothes by now…” 33 year old Ashley muttered in amusement, batting the woman’s hands away from the collar of her white dress shirt.

Lindsay rolled her eyes but acquiesced, smoothing her hands over her daughter’s shoulders and squeezing gently. “How’re you feeling?”

The younger brunette gave her a wry smile. “Honestly, like I might be the one to trip and send Lily into the flower arrangements…”

The Homicide Lieutenant chuckled. “No need to worry. At this point, after all your mother’s and sister’s bridezilla moments, everyone’s half expecting the decorations to come down on them anyway.”

Ashley laughed. It was true that both redheads had gone a _little_ crazy over the wedding preparations; Lily’s justification was that it would be her only wedding and she wanted everything to be perfect; Cindy’s was more along the lines of it being the only wedding she’d get to witness before having both feet in the grave, because her eldest daughter didn’t seem to be settling down anytime soon (Ashley would throw a dirty look her way, which would only widen the smirk on her mother’s face).

“And I’m pretty sure there will be some last minute freaking out in that room soon enough.” Lindsay supplied, with a glance over her shoulder to the closed door at the end of the hallway they were standing in.

The brunette inspector opened her mouth to comment when they heard the future husband’s mother admonishing him on his askew tie. “Honestly, Timothy! You’ve been wearing ties for years! How do you not know how to tie one properly?!”

“Mother…” The man sighed, exasperated.

The two women standing just outside the partially closed door shared a grin, before deciding to poke their heads in the room and attempt to save Lily’s-soon-to-be-husband from his mother.

“Mrs. Jackson, are we experiencing some pre-wedding jitters? I would like to remind you that it is _your son_ , not you, that is tying the knot today…” Ashley stated with a fake British accent.

Emily Jackson scoffed loudly and indignantly.

Both Tim’s father and his best man, Ryan, chuckled.

Tim seemed relieved to see the two brunettes and quickly moved away from his mother to stand in front of the mirror to check his tie. Ryan clapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

“Ashley, I will have you know-” Emily started, hands landing on her hips, a very haughty look about herself.

“That you will accompany my mother to your seats, while your son gets his tie in order and I go check on the bride and then escort said bride to the altar.” The brunette offered sweetly, moving into the room and offering her best charming smile.

Tim’s mother scoffed again and then guffawed loudly when Ashley swooped in, twirled her around and kissed her on the cheek. Emily’s husband laughed. “Ash, will you not flirt with my wife? At this rate she might divorce me for you!”

Lindsay snorted in amusement. Emily chuckled and patted her son’s future sister-in-law on the cheek. “You make sure Lily does not leave my son at the altar.”

“ _Mother_!” Tim shouted after her quickly retreating form, a look of pure indignation on his face. His father just slapped him on the back and offered his arm to a still laughing Lindsay and escorted her out the room.

“Don’t worry T.J., I’ll make sure Lily gets there. She won’t leave you standing at the altar.” The brunette inspector stated firmly, with a resolute nod of her head. Then she smirked. “The fact that you’re the only guy she’s ever dated that both mom and I approve of without exception is enough reason for her not to leave you standing there.”

Timothy growled at her, Ryan chuckling quietly next to him. “You are pure evil.” The best man stated, turning to look at his friend. “You’re lucky to be marrying _her sister_ and not her.”

Ashley grinned wickedly, walking backwards to the door. “I’ll leave you two to your last minute pep talks, while I go get started on my ‘father-of-the-bride’ duties.” She used the appropriate air quotes.

She was one foot past the threshold when the groom called her back. “Hey, Ash?” The woman turned and raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Tell Lily that I love her… and that I’ll see her in a bit.” He smiled sheepishly; the inspector shook her head in amusement and walked out with a wave.

 

_Just down the hall…_

 

Cindy watched with slightly misty eyes as Rachel put the finishing touches to Lily’s hair. She’d chosen to let it cascade down to her shoulders with a few curls framing her face and the reporter thought her youngest daughter had never looked more beautiful.

“Mom, can you please try and contain your emotions?” The younger redhead huffed with a pointed look directed at her mother through the mirror she was sitting in front of. “If you start crying, I’ll start crying and then my make-up will be ruined and Ash will roll her eyes and say that we’re two cry babies.”

“All done.” Rachel squeezed her friend’s shoulders and moved away, grabbing the tissue box as she went and handing it over to the teary eyed reporter, before disappearing behind the wooden folding screen to help Lily into her simple, yet elegant dress.

“I can’t help myself…” Cindy called with a sniffle, just as there was a short knock on the door and her eldest daughter poked her head in.

When she noticed her tissue-wielding mother, Ashley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Are you crying again? Sheesh, mom! It’s a wedding, not a funeral.”

Lily poked her head past the screen to glare at her, while Cindy threw her balled up tissues at the brunette. The inspector ducked the projectile easily and closed the door with a grin, moving to stand next to her mother.

“So, mom and the in-laws should be in their seats now, after the future mother-in-law had a minor hissy fit about the groom’s skills regarding his tie knots.” The brunette woman announced. “I also had to reassure her and the groom that he will not be left stranded at the altar. And Lily…?”

“Yeah?”

“T.J. says he loves you and that he’ll see you in a few minutes.”

There was a quiet, happy squeal from behind the screen that had Ashley rolling her eyes again. She opened her mouth to make some kind of witty remark when her sister stepped out in her wedding dress and effectively rendered her speechless.

“So, what do you think?” Lily asked shyly, twirling once and then clasping her hands in front of herself.

Cindy beamed proudly, while her eldest daughter stood wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I thought I’d never see the day something managed to render the great Inspector Ashley Boxer speechless. You always have a witty, and sometimes inappropriate, remark for _everything_.”

Ashley snapped out of her daze and scowled at the dark-haired doctor. “I don’t know what it is I did that makes you not like me, but I swear there’ll be a day when you-”

“Save it. There is no way I’ll ever find your obnoxious, I’m-better-than-everyone attitude charming or even remotely attractive.” Rachel stated with finality, crossing her arms over her chest.

The two women glared at each other.

Lily rolled her eyes and huffed, shaking her head at them. “Enough you two! Not on my wedding day!” She ordered with a very prominent pointed finger. “Mom, _out_ , before you start crying! And don’t try to deny it, I can see your shiny eyes from here!” She was quick to add, when Cindy opened her mouth to protest. “And you…” she turned to her best friend and co-worker. “Thank you so much for the help, but out as well, because I want my sister in a calm state of mind to walk me down the aisle. I don’t need or want her mutterings about stubborn women to accompany me to the altar!”

Rachel scowled for a few moments but acquiesced, smiling widely at her best friend and wishing her good luck, before grabbing the redhead’s mother and gently guiding her out the door amidst another bout of sniffling.

Lily watched the door close behind them and then turned slowly to her older sister. “So… what’s the verdict?” She smoothed out her dress and looked up.

“Lily… You… You look so, so _beautiful_ …”

The redhead beamed at the compliment and then started giggling at her sister’s still slightly flabbergasted look. “You look as if you’ve now just realized that I’m actually beautiful. I should be offended!” She stated playfully, slapping the other woman on the arm.

Ashley narrowed her eyes and scoffed. “Oh please! I’ve always known you were beautiful. I mean, hello? You’re _my_ sister!”

Lily laughed. “We look nothing alike! We have two different biological mothers. We barely share any genes…”

“Details, details.” The older woman waved a hand dismissively and then grinned, throwing an arm over the younger woman’s shoulders, pulling her close. “But in all seriousness, you look absolutely stunning. T.J. won’t know what hit him when I walk you down that aisle.”

The young doctor smiled widely and hugged her older sister with all her might. “Thank you.” She let out in a heartfelt whisper. “I wouldn’t want anyone else here, today, walking me down that aisle…”

The inspector returned the embrace, careful not to wrinkle the dress. “I’m honoured you asked… I really can’t tell you how much it means to me.” There was some very suspicious sniffling on her part, which caused tears to spring to Lily’s eyes.

“Oh no, don’t you dare start crying on me!” She admonished, pulling back and giving her sister a stern look.

“I’m not crying! Whatever gave you that idea?” The brunette defended hastily, running a hand over her eyes and straightening her posture.

Lily gave a teary chuckle and wrapped her arms around the inspector once more, head settling against her shoulder. The redhead was a good deal shorter than her sister, and while it normally irked her to no end when Ashley picked on her because of it, she found their height difference rather perfect in that moment. She could feel the older woman’s steady heartbeat and smiled at the gentle kiss on her forehead, as strong arms wrapped around her bare shoulders.

“I can’t believe I’m finally getting married…” The doctor murmured softly.

“Well, you definitely are. Much to mom’s happiness. Although now she’s turned her sights one me and _won’t STOP_ pestering me to get married too.”

The redhead laughed at that and then a devilish smile took over her features. “Well, you know, Rachel’s single…”

Ashley actually growled at the mention of the dark haired doctor. “The woman hates me! And I have no idea why!”

“She thinks you’re obnoxious. And a womanizer. And that you have no respect for women.”

“What?! Where’d she get that from?!” The brunette stared incredulously at her sister.

Lily bit her lip. “Well, you…” She looked up and sighed. “You kinda are obnoxious… She’s told you to leave her alone and you won’t… Ash, you didn’t use to be like this. You’ve changed… Ever since Carla-” She immediately stopped talking when the inspector’s features darkened at the name and her hands balled into fists.

Ashley looked away to glare angrily at the wall.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” The redhead started apologizing, reaching out to touch the other woman’s arm. She winced when her sister shook her head and moved out of her reach to stare tensely out the window.

When Rachel knocked on the door ten minutes later, Ashley was still by the window and Lily kept throwing worried glances her way from her spot on the couch. They both turned to look at the dark haired doctor, who frowned at the tension she could feel in the room.

“Is everything alright?” She questioned, moving into the room and throwing an accusing look toward the inspector.

“Everything’s _fine_.” The brunette replied testily. Rachel glared and opened her mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat at the anger and heartbreak she glimpsed in the other woman’s eyes, before she turned away.

Lily quickly got up and moved to her sister’s side. “I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to bring that up-”

Ashley turned to her and held up a hand. “Lily, stop. It’s fine.”

“But-”

“Lily.” The brunette grasped the redhead’s shoulders gently. “Just forget it. Today’s about you. It’s your wedding, the happiest day of your life. Don’t worry about me…”

The young doctor looked as if she wanted to protest, but then nodded slowly.

Rachel watched the scene in silence, not knowing what to say, or if she should even say anything. She had been rather unprepared for what she’d seen in the inspector’s eyes and she had the distinct feeling that she wasn’t meant to have witnessed it at all.

Ashley took a deep breath and squeezed her sister’s shoulders, before turning to the maid of honour. “Are they ready for us?”

The dark haired doctor blinked and then nodded. “Yeah…” She looked between the two sisters uncertainly.

“Ok then. Let’s hope that I don’t sneeze or trip, or just make a fool of myself. Mom would never forgive me for ruining her little girl’s wedding.” The brunette grinned and cracked her knuckles.

Lily snorted in amusement and grabbed her bouquet, throwing a quick glance to the mirror to make sure her make-up was still perfect and there were no wrinkles in her dress.

“M’lady.” Ashley held out her left arm, which the bride grasped with a giggle, pulling the other woman down and kissing her quickly on the cheek. The brunette smiled. “You look beautiful. Ready?”

Receiving a nod in reply, the inspector straightened and turned to the door. Rachel held it open for them to pass through, her lips upturned in a small smile. As much as she hated to admit it, Ashley really was the best sister to her friend.

The trio walked calmly down the hallway, Lily’s smile getting bigger and bigger as they went. She squeezed her sister’s arm and beamed up at her.

The inspector chuckled and threw a wave at Tyler, who was waiting with the two other bridesmaids the redhead had chosen. The teenager grinned, looking dashing in his suit as Lily was quick to point out.

“Thanks. But you look the best today.” The dark haired boy replied, kissing her cheek and then sharing a fist bump with Ashley. “You ready for this? I was told by persons unknown to tell you to behave and not do anything foolish, or inappropriate, or that might upset the balance of the universe today.”

The brunette scowled. “I will have _words_ with aunt Jill…” She muttered.

The redhead just giggled and pulled on her sister’s arm. “You do that, but later. You have to get me to the altar first.”

“Yes, indeed.” The inspector nodded. “That should be a feat in and off itself… Without you dragging me off or just running smack into the priest or something…”

Lily gaped at her, as Tyler laughed heartily. The two bridesmaids and the maid of honour looked offended on their friend’s behalf, but then they noticed the mirth in the older woman’s eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then chuckled. “I’d suggest you smack her with the bouquet but then it’d be ruined and we don’t want that…”

The redhead smirked evilly as something occurred to her. “Oh I have a better idea… I’ll just _throw_ the bouquet at her and then mom will start getting ready for the next wedding sooner than she expected…”

Ashley looked absolutely horrified for a moment as all four women laughed and Tyler smirked. “Ya’ll are evil, evil women…”

Just then the wedding planner, Roger, stuck his head in the door. “Ladies, ladies and young sir! Places, places! We’re ready to start!” Everyone complied with the eccentric man’s wishes. He was another of Lily’s friends and he’d all but volunteered his services for free when he’d heard she’d gotten engaged.

The man nodded approvingly at the two bridesmaids who’d be entering first, then moved to Tyler to straighten out his jacket. “You have the rings young man?” The boy nodded and patted his jacket pocket. “Excellent! And where are your manners?! Offer your arm to the lady or this will all be ruined!” He demanded, gesticulating wildly between the teenager and Rachel.

Lily giggled as her cousin did so, adding a little curtsy and a grin to her best friend. The dark haired doctor smiled in amusement and took the offered arm.

Roger then moved onto the last pair and took the bride’s hands in his own. “You look absolutely marvellous, Lily.” He beamed at her and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. He fiddled with the bouquet and then nodded to himself when he was satisfied.

Then he turned to Ashley and pointed a finger, expression very serious. “No funny business! I will sneak into your closet and replace all your clothes with dresses if you so much as lose an eyelash!”

The four women chuckled at the threat. The inspector pouted for good measure. “Go away, you fickle little man… And stay away from my closet!”

Roger grinned and disappeared through the door to nod at the musicians and then opened the doors when the music started.

Ashley and Lily watched with bated breath as the two bridesmaids walked in, followed by Rachel and Tyler, and then took their positions near the altar.

Lily took a deep breath. “Oh my God…” She breathed, clutching her sister’s arm almost painfully.

The inspector gulped and pulled on the collar of her shirt. “I might pass out…” She mumbled nervously before frowning at herself. She glanced at her wide eyed sister and gently put her hand over the one clutching her arm. “We can do this.” She whispered. “I mean, really. You save people for a living and I have criminals pointing guns at me all the time and I don’t even flinch. I _will_ get you to that altar without the world ending and you _will_ marry that geeky physicist!”

“He’s not geeky!” The redhead defended. Ashley raised an eyebrow. “Okay, just a little bit geeky…” The doctor giggled.

“And that is why you like him anyway…” The brunette grinned. “Now…” she faced forward, just as the music changed, signalling they should start walking. The taller woman took a step forward, puffed out her chest and continued on. “Here we go…” She whispered, as all the guests got to their feet and turned to see the bride walk down the aisle.

Step by step, the pair slowly made their way forward, giving plenty of time for everyone to admire the beaming bride, for Cindy to start crying into her tissues as soon as she spotted her daughters together (Claire was quick to wrap an arm around her shoulders and share a grin with Lindsay), for Denise to roll her eyes at the reporter and then grin, for Jill to take a bunch of pictures of her son in his suit (until he scowled at her and made a harsh head gesture towards the coming bride, telling his mother to _focus_ on the important people) and for Ashley to grin at the look of shocked awe on the groom’s face.

Lily had left her nerves and worries of tripping and making a fool of herself at the door and simply smiled as wide as she could. She was so happy that she decided they were taking too long and all but skipped the last 15 feet to her soon-to-be-husband, making her sister stumble after her, seeing as she was still being held in a tight grip by the redhead.

All the guests laughed good-naturedly, more than accustomed to the woman’s energetic demeanour. Tim chuckled and was quick to steady the happy woman when she arrived at his side.

Ashley huffed and frowned at her sister, straightening herself out and smoothing out her wrinkled shirt. Lily just beamed and hugged the brunette, whispering a heart felt ‘thank you’ before letting go. The inspector grinned, kissed the redhead on the cheek, gave the groom a pointed look and a firm clap on the back, and finally moved to her seat, shaking her head as she went.

It wasn’t long before Cindy started sniffling into her shoulder when the ceremony started. Lindsay winked at her daughter and rubbed soothing circles on her lover’s back. Ashley figured, if she’d survived walking her hyper sister down the aisle, she could definitely take her mother’s emotional outbursts for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I intend on answering some of the questions that might have arisen from this story. I have been asked before for more on Ashley's and Rachel's relationship and I have a very good idea of how they met and how they eventually get together, so once I have the time I will be writing about that. Along with answering the pressing question: 'who the hell is Carla and what'd she do?!'. ;)


End file.
